culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before
"Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before" is a 1987 song by The Smiths. Smiths original The Smiths' song, written by the usual combination of Morrissey and Johnny Marr, came out on the group's 1987 album Strangeways, Here We Come. The song was originally supposed to be released as a single and a music video was filmed by the director Tim Broad, and opens with a picture of the poet Oscar Wilde hanging on a brick wall, and features scenes of the group-iconic Salford Lads Club and surrounding areas being bicycled through by the lads and friends. Because of a reference to "plan a mass murder" in one lyric it was banned from daytime airplay by the BBC because of the then recent Hungerford massacre, so the band decided not to release it in the UK, however it was released in various other regions including North America, Europe, Australia and Japan.Smiths, The – Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before Discogs "Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before" was subsequently included on the compilation album Stop Me and on The Very Best of The Smiths. The song is also included in the music game Rock Band 3. The cover of the single is a picture of British actor and singer Murray Head from a film still of the 1966 film The Family Way (a movie that would also be the source of the photograph on the cover of I Started Something I Couldn't Finish). There are four different versions of the cover, each tinted a different colour (red, orange, blue and grey) depending on the region. Track listing Mark Ronson version ("Stop Me") | Misc = }} In 2007, the song was re-composed as "Stop Me" with additional lyrics from the song "You Keep Me Hangin' On" by The Supremes by British DJ Mark Ronson featuring Daniel Merriweather on the vocals. Merriweather admitted in an interview with The Guardian that he was not very familiar with the original before he recorded Mark Ronson's revised version. He explained: "Mark said, 'I want you to sing on this – it's my favourite Smiths song,' so I listened to it. I'd heard it once before, but I was never a Smiths fan. But I thought it was beautiful."Cole, Jenny (2007) "Mark Ronson – Stop Me: track review" OMH Media: musicOMH The song was later released as a single on 2 April 2007 on Columbia Records with the shortened name "Stop Me", and featured on the compilation album Version. The music video, released at the same time as the song, features a man who finds a pair of trainers that control him and force him to run along the motorway near the Blackwall Tunnel. This version was released in the United Kingdom. The international version showed people crying animated tears. Live versions by Mark Ronson and/or Stu Zender featuring Merriweather have appeared on Conan O'Brien (on July 2007), BBC Radio 1 and Jimmy Kimmel Live!). The single reached number two in the UK Singles Chart, number one in the UK Download Chart and gained considerable praise and reference, as well as controversy from loyal Smiths fans despite its chart success being the highest ever UK chart position for a Smiths song.McCaighy, Stuart (2007) "Mark Ronson – Stop Me: Track Review" ThisisfakeDIY: DIY Records The music review site ThisisfakeDIY gave the single a 5-star rating, citing that its popularity stemmed from its abstraction from a typical Smiths song, resembling a "sweeping, orchestral pop song with horns to boot … soulful, evocative vocals … a stirring mix". This song was number 80 on Rolling Stone s list of the 100 Best Songs of 2007.The 100 Best Songs of 2007 Rolling Stone, 11 December 2007; Retrieved 21 December 2007 Rolling Stone Magazine The 100 Best Songs Of 2007 PopCrunch, 13 December 2007 It received a mixed review from musicOMH reviewer Jenny Cole, who remarked that the notion of "discoing up a Smiths track" was a "travesty", and queried that "Morrissey would no doubt hate the idea of someone who has previously worked with Christina Aguilera and Robbie Williams" re-composing his songs. However, despite such reservations, the reviewer remarked that despite its composition "in a mad way it works … Electronic, cheery and danceable, it's really not half bad" but that the addition of The Supremes to the song was "just mad". A slightly shorter edited version (where the lyrics start at the first verse) was released to mainstream radio in October 2007.Mainstream Radio Promo Only, October 2007 A remix by Kissy Sell Out features on Ministry of Sound 2008 compilation The Annual. Trance DJ Paul Oakenfold also remixed the song exclusively for his 2007 compilation album Greatest Hits & Remixes. After the win and performance of Ronson at the 2008 edition of the Brit Awards, "Stop Me" climbed as high as number 31 on the iTunes Top 100 and re-entered the UK Top 75 Singles chart at number 51. The song featured prominently in the opening scenes of the premiere of the second half of Nip/Tuck's fifth season. The song featured on the 2013 show reel for Seattle-based b-boy crew, Art of Movement, uploaded by Korean-American singer and member of the crew, Jay Park. The single also includes a cover version of Queens of the Stone Age's "No One Knows" with vocals by Domino Kirke. Track listing *'CD maxi single' # "Stop Me" # "Stop Me" (A Chicken Lips Malfunction) # "Stop Me" (Dirty South remix) # "No One Knows" *'CD single' # "Stop Me" # "No One Knows" *'10" vinyl' # "Stop Me" # "No One Knows" Other versions Plan B British rapper/singer Plan B did a cover of the song for Triple J's Like a Version segment. The performance also appeared on the compilation album. Groove Armada On 2 May 2007, Groove Armada covered the song in the Live Lounge on BBC Radio 1, with ex-Jamiroquai bassist Stuart Zender on bass. On the Australian network jtv, Plan B performed a live acoustic version for the segment "Like a Version" and after admitting his unfamiliarity with the song until the release of the Mark Ronson cover. Vision On their 1996 album, One and the Same, New Jersey hardcore band Vision covered the song as "Stop Me". References External links * Category:1987 singles Category:The Smiths songs Category:2007 singles Category:Mark Ronson songs Category:Daniel Merriweather songs Category:Song recordings produced by Mark Ronson Category:Songs written by Morrissey Category:Songs written by Johnny Marr Category:1987 songs Category:Sire Records singles Category:Songs about betrayal Category:Music videos directed by Matt Lenski Category:Neo soul songs